Princess Mononoke: Africa adventure
by Ana Dogwood
Summary: One day, a demon attacks Iron town. Ashitaka, San and Eboshi defeat it, but thats only the begining
1. The start

Princess Mononoke: in Africa.  
  
It was a beautiful day; Ashitaka was riding in the forest. Suddenly he heard a mighty roar, someone or something was coming this way. He desite to rode to Iron town to report what he heard, when a large paw crashed few trees down. Ashitaka was frightened, "what is that thing???" he thought. Then the creature showed up its face, and Ashitaka was close to drove up. It was some kind of demon, but MUCH bigger than he was even dreamed about. But he made no panic move and hurried to Iron town, when the demon followed him, drooling its blood to the ground.  
  
San was alert; her insetting said that something very big was coming. But when she saw it she was unable to believe it. It was a demon, but not from here.  
  
"Actually, I don't think it's from Japan" her brother said to her, maybe he was right. But now there was no time to lose, so San trow her spire to the demons neck.  
  
Ashitaka saw San attacking the demon, now he had to save San. Then, suddenly, he heard a gunshot. The ball of iron crashed trough the demons neck and paralysed it.  
  
"Eboshi.." Ashitaka said. Then Lady Eboshi ran to the demon, with her men of course.  
  
" Ready.. Aim.. Shot!!" she commanded her group; the demon strangled from pain and released its tentacles. Six men died from that attack, but then the demon felled. Ashitaka looked it; it was a cat like creature. San jumped to the demon head.  
  
" Its not from this forest.." she said to Ashitaka. Gonza swallowed.  
  
  
  
Later that day, Ashitaka had found a tooth from the demons body. Again he had not regingnised it. Then he heard a crash and looked up, San was laying on the roof pillars.  
  
" I must go there" she said, " and find out why it turned into a demon"  
  
" San, are you sure?" Ashitaka asked her,  
  
-" Its my duty Ashitaka.. Mine and my brothers."  
  
_ " When are you leaving?"  
  
-" In dawn, are you coming?" Ashitaka thinked it, was it wise to go and follow the tracks of demon?  
  
" Yes I'm coming," he said.  
  
San was leaving when Eboshi stepped inside.  
  
" Sorry about this, but I coundent stop listening. You are going to that demons land?" She said.  
  
" Yes, and what's you're problem about it?" San growled.  
  
-" Well, if you would like a company there I was thinking to go."  
  
San started laughing, she fell from the pillar and crashed to ashitaka's bed.  
  
" You hehee!! Are going hehaa!! With us?" San laughed  
  
" Eboshi, you lost you're hand.." Ashitaka said, hoping that Eboshi would give up.  
  
" Well I can still shoot, can I? " Eboshi said " I'm egounth strong to come!"  
  
" yeah and what are you conna ride?" San asked.  
  
" Dunno.." Eboshi said  
  
-" maybe you can ride my older brother.."  
  
-" is that only option?.. well Okay.. but you must promise he wount eat me!"  
  
  
  
In the Dawn, Ashitaka, San and Eboshi were ready to leave. Toki and the other women were sad when their lady leaved. But Eboshi Promised that she would retun in one piece.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Chapter two.  
  
  
  
San, Eboshi and Ashitaka were traveling two months. When they saw a pool.  
  
But when San was roding to its, she was about to get sliced. A girl of same age rode with srange dog like creature.  
  
" Who are you and what are you doing here?" the girl said.  
  
" I'm San the Princess Mononoke.!" San said.  
  
The girl looked her, and said:  
  
" huh? You're not from Africa?" she said.  
  
"Africa? What's that?" San asked.  
  
" Africa is land of sand and gods, there lives many beasts" Eboshi said. 


	2. unm it contunues

San, Eboshi and Ashitaka were travelling two months. Then they saw a pool.  
  
But when San was riding to it, she was about to get sliced. A girl of same age rode with strange dog like creature.  
  
" Who are you and what are you doing here?" the girl said.  
  
" I'm San the Princess Mononoke!" San said.  
  
The girl looked her, and said:  
  
" Huh? You're not from Africa?" she said.  
  
"Africa? What's that?" San asked.  
  
" Africa is land of sand and gods, there lives many beasts" Eboshi said.  
  
" How did you know?" Ashitaka asked.  
  
" I were here when I was about you're age." Eboshi answered.  
  
Then they heard mighty roar, and same kind but much bigger of creature that the girl was riding walked in front of them.  
  
" Samba" it, said, " Who are these creatures?"  
  
" The wolf like one is Princess Mononoke, but the rest is a mystery." The Girl said.  
  
The great creature looked San and said:  
  
" Princess Mononoke.. I heard that in Japan lives a creature which called that."  
  
" Creature?" Eboshi snarled, " I'm human! And he (points to Ashitaka) is a human too"  
  
" Well" the Creature said, " Humans don't live here so we don't know them"  
  
" But father, we might need their help" Samba said.  
  
The Creature looked at Eboshi and Ashitaka, and it said:  
  
" Yes, you're right Samba" it took a breath " we need help"  
  
" Can you help us, oh mighty lord?" Ashitaka asked,  
  
" What's is it?" the creature growled.  
  
Ashitaka took the tooth and said:  
  
" This tooth was found inside unknown beats body.." before he could continue, Samba roared:  
  
" Baro! He did it!"  
  
" Baro who?" Eboshi asked.  
  
" Baro is the leader of baboon clan" the creature said, " He attacked one of the lion leaders Rono, and turned him to a demon."  
  
Our heroes (San, Eboshi and Ashitaka) were stunned; they were middle of a war.  
  
" My name is Neero" the Creature said, " and I'm the leader of the Hyena dog clan"  
  
" I'm Lady Eboshi and I lead the Iron clan" Eboshi said  
  
" I am Ashitaka, the defender of Iron town" Ashitaka said  
  
" And I'm San no kimi, leader of the wolf clan" San said.  
  
" Come to my place, there you can rest from you're journey" Neero said,  
  
" Are you sure that he's talking the truth?" San's older brother said.  
  
" Well were on the unknown land" San said " and he's as wise as our mother was"  
  
" Wise?" Eboshi asked, " You call that wise, to attack group of humans and kill half of them"  
  
" I call it a massacre" Samba said. Eboshi was wordless  
  
They rode to a large cave, Neero felled to the ground and Samba ran to him.  
  
" Father?" she said, " are you OK?"  
  
" Samba my daughter, I was fighting against Baro when he bite my breast" Neero said, " And now I'm dyeing slowly.."  
  
" That's what happened to my mother!" said San, " but she was shot by E..Human"  
  
" Is there any cure to it?" Samba asked, San didn't answer.  
  
Eboshi was trying to sleep on the hard ground, but it was too hard so she took her cape and turned it to a pillow. She was nearly getting to sleep when she heard San and Ashitaka snoring; she tryout to ignore the noise, but when Neero and his pups started the bass of the snoring orchester Eboshi was nearly driven mad. 


	3. Baro and the lions

San woke up in the dawn, she saw Eboshi snoring.  
  
" Oh man, she kept me up those 60 nights" she growled. Then she saw Samba staring the sun; she knew how she (samba) felt. She walked to Samba and said:  
  
" I know it's hard to lost a parent"  
  
" My mother died two weeks ago" Samba said.  
  
-" Who killed her?"  
  
-" Baro, the same one who caused Rono to become a demon."  
  
Then Ashitaka and Neero walked out of the cave, both a bit sleepy still.  
  
" What a noise, I don't even snore" Neero said, when Eboshi snored.  
  
" She must be very tired" Samba said.  
  
Then Eboshi woke up, and yawned.  
  
" What a night." She said.  
  
" So were going to Baro's base." Neero said.  
  
" Why you two fight, why can't there be peace with you two?" Ashitaka asked.  
  
Neero looked him, and laughed.  
  
" Heheehee!! What are you going to do about it?" Neero said,  
  
" Yeah there's nothing you can do." One of Neero's pups said.  
  
Ashitaka felt stupid, and he hopped to Yakkuli's back. San and Eboshi did the same.  
  
" San" San's older brother said, " What are our name's?"  
  
"Huh?" San said.  
  
" Well Samba's brothers got name's, older one is wolf's face and younger is haul" the white wolf said.  
  
" Hih, well I'll call you Obakemono*" Eboshi said to him.  
  
" Well if it's necessary, you're be Ronin" San said to her younger brother.  
  
" Lets go!!" Neero said, the group rushed to racing.  
  
Few hours later they were in Baro's base, the dark mountain was huge and scary. Then a great ape like creature showed itself.  
  
" Hehee Neero, are you still alive?" it said,  
  
" Baro, you are now in trouble. You caused six men's death in Japan by creating a Demon monster!!" Neero roared.  
  
" Hehe You have no evidence Neero!!" Baro said.  
  
" Yes we have! This tooth was in the demon's body, and you don't have the same tooth in you're mouth!!" Ashitaka shouted.  
  
Baro looked at him, and growled. Thousands of baboons appeared behind him.  
  
" Just try to defeat me!" Baro said. Our heroes growled. And then they left.  
  
  
  
Later that day, San noticed a large group of Animals that were coming. She ran to Neero, who ran outside. Ashitaka and Eboshi saw Neero, Samba, Wolf face, haul and San running to the group of animals. They decide to follow them.  
  
Under Neero's mountain, group of animals were standing. Neero said:  
  
" The lion clan!"  
  
" Neero! Baro's been destroying our land's and you don't do a thing!!" one of the lions said.  
  
" Yeah, maybe you ate Rono!" the second one said.  
  
" Impossible!" Neero growled.  
  
"Well what happened to him?" lion said.  
  
Ashitaka rushed to the lion, and said:  
  
" Huh.. He died far from here, he had turned into a demon and I was one of the killers".  
  
The lion looked at him and said:  
  
" He's talking the truth!! But what's that boar smell on you're arm?"  
  
" Unmh a mark of cured curse." Ashitaka said.  
  
Group of lions stared at Eboshi,  
  
" Is she a wolf god?""maybe she smell like one and rides one" the lions  
  
Talked.  
  
San laughed, this had to be a curse that her mother Moro no kimi left to Eboshi, a smell of wolf.  
  
" But I'm going to defeat him alone!!" said the leader of the lions said  
  
" Are you nuts?! Baro wants it!" Neero roared.  
  
" I'm not asking you're help we will win for sure!" the lion said and left, with his group.  
  
" They don't survive" neero said.  
  
" I'm thankful of the fact that the forest spirit of Africa died 3000 years ago." Eboshi said  
  
" Yup, the mess that the humans caused was BIG" Obakemono said.  
  
In the night when others were asleep, Ashitaka sit and stared at the moon.  
  
" Ah the curse of the boar god nago?" Neero's voice said.  
  
" Yes how you know?" Ashitaka said.  
  
" God's talk to each other with howls and other ways. I've heard about you.. The Emishi's last princes who left his village because a curse was on him" Neero said.  
  
Ashitaka looked at the majestic dog creature, and said:  
  
" Well did you ever meet Moro?"  
  
" Yes once, I was hunting when I saw her, but that was the only time I met her" Neero said.  
  
Ashitaka took a breath and went to sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------- *Obakemono= haunt's  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	4. The day of the war

Ashitaka woke up in the morning; only San and the snoring Eboshi were still sleeping. Of course Obakemono and Ronin were left too, but no hyena dogs were here.  
  
Then San woke up, Woking Eboshi up by kicking at her head.  
  
" Ouch" Eboshi said  
  
" They left to battle" ashitaka said, San looked at him.  
  
" You can't all ways save the girl Ashitaka" she said.  
  
" Well I'm no god, but we must go to help them" Eboshi said, " I'm tired of sitting and thinking I want some action!"  
  
" Good idea, for from a human, let's slit up" San said. So they did, Eboshi and Obakemono went to west, ashitaka and yakkul went to east and San went to Baro's base.  
  
But San was only in the half way when the water trap launches a large wave of water behind her.  
  
" You go away!" San said to Ronin " I'll survive at this!"  
  
The white wolf ran away, when the wave hit San, and she felled to the raging river. Now she was in trouble.  
  
The wave bringet her a peace of wood, and she climbed on it then a huge wave appeared. San was standing on the peace of wood when the wave hit the water, and San was surfing on it (wave).  
  
  
  
Ashitaka was surroundeth by Baro's baboon solders, they bite and scratch him. He took he's sword, and killed one of the ugly creatures. Then two baboons bite to both of his hands so that he couldn't strike. He battled against the baboons, until someone shoot one of the baboons, and the rest ran away. He saw Eboshi standing on the cliff, sword on her hand and the ishyba in the other hand.  
  
" EBOSHI!!!!" Ashitaka shouted with joy, " hey you have two hands!"  
  
" Oh noticed, I found some freaky guy who healed my hand back, and I gave him piece of my hair." Eboshi said  
  
" hey where's San?" she continued  
  
Before Ashitaka could say a thing a big wave rushed agross the savan and San was surfing on it, but the joy was short. Because the wave fadeth.  
  
" Hehehee!! It was fun!" San aid with joy, " and I thought that water isn't fun"  
  
" Uh.. Where's you're brother?" Eboshi asked.  
  
" I sent him to find Neero!" San said.  
  
Miles from our heroes, Samba and the lion leader were going to Baro's Base, but the lion was badly hurt and Samba tried to stop him.  
  
Then Ronin came, Wolf face growled at the wolf god.  
  
" Samba!!" Ronin said, " San sent me to find Neero!! Where's he?"  
  
" Ronin help me!!" Samba shouted " He's (Lion) turning to a demon if we don't stop him!"  
  
Ronin attacked the large lion, biting the creature's head and paw's. But the monstrous cat just hit him with it's paw. Ronin fell to the ground and howled.  
  
  
  
San heard her brother's howl and ran to the jungle, behind her, Eboshi, Ashitaka, Obakemono and Yakkul ran as fastest they could. Then San saw Neero lying in the water, it's wound bleed blood and the water was red.  
  
" San, I smell a.. " Obakemono said, but he couldn't say the rest. When a huge demon arrived, Samba, Ronin and Wolf face ran to the rest of the group. 


	5. The end

San, Ashitaka, Eboshi, Obakemono, Ronin, Yakkul and Wolf face were standing front of the Demon who had been a lion.  
  
" Oh no!!" Samba cried, San looked at the demon, she remembered Okkoto when he was a demon. She remembered also Eboshi's hand lost, and how Ashitaka had saved the forest, or at least the world.  
  
" Mother" she said " please helps me". San's words opened the eyes of Neero, and the huge hyena dog bite off the head of the demon. The body of the demon crashed to the ground, blood covered the ground  
  
  
  
Then Baro jumped from the tree (he weight's 10000kg, that tree must been strong) and dashed to Samba shouting:  
  
" YOU KILLED THE FOREST, HUMAN NOW I KILL YOU!!!" but Neero had left enough energy to kill Baro. And so he did, by ripping off he's head and attacking to Baro's neck. That the mad head ripped off, San looked amused when both of the god's (one and half) hit the ground dead.  
  
" HOLY SH*T!" Eboshi cursed.  
  
" Father!!" Samba cried, and ran to the head of her father Neero. She Hugh the head crying for sorrow.  
  
  
  
"Thank you mother" San whispered,  
  
" Oh wow, I've never seen anything like that!" Eboshi was still amused.  
  
" Remember the dead of the forest spirit?" Ashitaka teased her,  
  
" I'm trying to forget it!! Thanks a lot!!!" Eboshi snarled.  
  
  
  
" Don't cry sister, you still have us." Wolf face said to samba, who was still sad about the death of her father.  
  
" But I lost my other brother and my father and the old gods today!!" Samba roared to him,  
  
" Also I lost my mother and the old forest gods that day when the spirit of the forest died" San said to her.  
  
" But you live in forest, not in savan!!" Samba growled to her " In savan, you die if you don't have water and Baro was the only one who could make water that he gave to us, until he became mad and started to take our land!!!!"  
  
" She's right, were now dead" Wolf face said.  
  
" You two can come to the forest that we live" Obakemono said.  
  
" Well that would be nice, but I want to learn about humans." Samba said, " You remember that I was born by mix of human and hyena dog god"  
  
" S-so you're really god?" asked amused Eboshi (who's day had been full of subrises)  
  
" Yes" Samba answered.  
  
" Hey! You can go to Iron town! It's full of humans" Ashitaka said, Samba node.  
  
  
  
So our heroes left the land of sand and mountains.  
  
  
  
The end 


End file.
